


Behind Blue Eyes

by Acrystar



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrystar/pseuds/Acrystar
Summary: A Dolan is always here by his side, but this one is different. Kaulder hadn't forget about the baby he saved years ago and seeing him now is making him nervous. There is something aloof with the guy and he'll find what it is.
Relationships: Kaulder/Dolan 37th
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my originale fic in French so it can be a little wobbly.

A Dolan was always here for him, for any help, any advice (which he listen or not, mostly not) or any need he may have. He's a warrior for the Axe and Cross, and they babysit him with the most annoying fathers they can find. Well not really. He loved the 36th as a friend, even as a child, because he saw the men grew up and now he has a fond feeling for him even mostly fatherly. Strange thing to think as the guy is now old, older than he never will be... 

But the 36th now is dead... 

He now has a new companion and Dolan 37th is not the guy he had imagined. He is younger, fresher than any of the other Dolan he had known. There is something boyish in his way to be, Kaulder can remember perfectly those magnificent blue eyes he saved long ago. The baby's face is almost the same even theses precious and gorgeous plum lips are still there.  
He loves to play with all his new Dolan, he had put every of them off limits just to see what sort of man they are. This one is different and he doesn't know why. All the thing he tries never done anything to the guy, he is so bleak… for lack of words!

That's when Ellic opens his mouth and says these three little words...

“Tasty little thing...” 

Yeah. In the world of black magic and criminal warlocks, this new Dolan is too sweet... almost out of place. Even with all his expertise in magic and his vast knowledge in History, he doesn't fit. For Kaulder, he's just a kid, nothing more.  
Anyway, the kid has fangs...  
He doesn’t expect his new Dolan saying something like: please don't think less of me, before punching right under the wizard’s ribs. Kaulder is surprised, as a result, he can’t help a smile when the kid pulls their prisoners to the basement. Maybe the 37th will be full of surprises…

36th isn’t dead, ha has now proof of it, however breaking the spell won’t be easy. He’s sure Ellic doesn’t have the strength for this kind of bewitched, for casting it, it need more knowledge about black magic, even some sort of familiarity with necromancy. He’s hunting for potent wizard and if he wants to find him, he’ll need to see an old friend of him…

"If I were you, I wouldn't eat that. "

The kid put back the cookie immediately, frowning to Kaulder before the hunter points fingers to the special ingredients his vaguely wizard friend uses in his recipes. Butterfly larvae cakes, here is a typical wizard idea! He doesn’t want to see his Kaulder sick… well… He must be getting old, since when does he take so much care of his new babysitter barley weaned? It could have been fun to see what the spell would have done to this Dolan. To what he knows, it brings out the dark side of people’s souls.

What kind of guy, Dolan could have become? 

In any case, 37th is still too young and unexperienced, to rise against this sort of magical powers, so he needs to leave him on the sidelines. He hopes the kid understand why he’s doing it! But knowing Kaulder he won’t forget him in a corner. No, he’ll keep an eye on him, just in case, for there is something terribly wrong with the kid but he cannot say what…

In the end, he saved Chloe at the last moment. Since then, they turn in circles despite the fact that 37th like technology as much as he, for now, none of the database did not give anything about the warlock sowing terror on its way.

"I need a drink! "

Kaulder stand up, then goes straight to his personal bar, in a sigh he serves himself a glass of strong alcohol. A hundred years old Bourbon, it was a good year if you omitted the necromancer who used the Great Famine to create a monsters’ army… Yeah, it was a good year!  
As he needs to take his troubles patiently, Kaulder sips his bourbon, waiting for the computer to find a match. Frankly, it’s not like they can put Warlock terrorist in key words! The Axe and Cross needs to invest in his own database for witch and warlock instead of letting them dig in the records of Interpol! Maybe Dolan 37th generation would be able to renew the Order, because he’s fed up about those old crumbly men of faith. Yeah, he used this word, but he’s proud of it cause he’s better adapting to the new millennium than them!

"I'll take one too. "

Most of the Dolan, well for at least three centuries, weren’t born as priest, but... they had the rigor of the faith. It’s true a well-deserved glass wouldn’t defrock a priest, would it? Moreover it’s not Kaulder’s duty to take care about this sort of thing, fortunately! That Dolan was a priest or not would change nothing to his Army Hand day life. He can easily be satisfied with a man of letter as advisor, for what he listen to them!  
Kaulder puts Dolan glass on the table while the kid sends him an unknown look. It’s impossible to read in his blue eyes yet so clear. What does he hide? Who is he really?  
Who can blame him to doubt about the kid? He has to trust a guy he knows for only a couple of days, guy who is part of an Order that has been lying to him for all his life! And his life, for god’s sake, is really too long for him to excuse such a shameless lie!  
That to say, the kid isn’t really responsible for the ancient’s behaviors, he had just been ordained priest, Kaulder needs to give him some credits. But then again, there’s still something in Dolan’s attitude that get him on the defensive, he still cannot say why.  
They clink in silence, eyes in eyes, without ever looking away from each other. It’s astonishing all the information we can normally grab on a face, but this one is unreadable. So serious, so cold, as if his determination went beyond anything else and erase anything else. This is a Dolan trait of character, but for the 37th there is something really different. Was it because he saved from the flames a child long time ago?

"Aren't you afraid? "

The kid don’t respond, he empties his glass in one go, gaze frozen like an alabaster statue. Thinking about it, Kaulder had only seen emotion in his eyes and face only when Ellic swayed him these three licentious words… And now that this idea had engraved its merry way in his head, Kaulder know how to make him react!

“I have accepted my Dolan’s duty. Confront death at your side is one of them. In any way, if I’m correct she won’t leave any humans alive. While I am in the heat of the action or not, my fate is sealed if we fail. If I must die, I want to die fighting for this. "  
"You are very presumptuous for your age, Little One. What do you know about life and death? "  
"Nothing. Compare to you, nothing. What can I say? Living in the Order orphanage gives only few hints about what is the life you speak of. "

One should never underestimate the importance of a drink between teammates because we could grad some good piece of information. Here is the bottom line, the true story… If Dolan 36th hadn’t always been a priest, if he had been a man and a lover, if he had a life on his own with all that implies, this one hadn’t had a chance to leave the cold and austere atmosphere of the Order. To spend his life with the old fools hadn’t helped the young boy to develop a real identity… but he suspected there was something else. It’s annoying cause there is nothing to read on his stoic face! He wants to see something breaching his impassivity, anything, anger, madness, rage, contempt, joy, anything! Since he only knew one way to do it, Kaulder and his snarky smile are dawn near the boy till something cling into his eyes.

"That’s for sure, you don’t have any idea about life as I see it... In my time, little twinks like you had served to warm up couch of men like me, nothing more… nothing less."

Subtlety wasn’t an option in the darkest hours of mankind. The strong were destined to be soldiers and/or farmers, the weakest were meant to be slaves or man of letters if they chose God before the strong chose for themselves. Some women were as dreadful as some men, they even took sword as a way to live and if some women were meant to be good spouses, mothers of men’s property, the dreadful ones were ready to castrate the first man unable to defeat them in a fair duel. The sweet life it was… Kaulder is almost nostalgic!  
There is something funny in the blue gaze of the boy, a bland glow quickly controlled, so brief Kaulder hadn’t had the time to analyze it.

"I would have thought Chloe was more your type ... but if that's what you want ..."

He pushes back his glass on the lacquered counter in a sigh. In a fast movement, he pulls on his white collar dropping it on the counter without care as if everything it embodied was worthless in his eyes. This Dolan didn’t join the religious institute by God’s devotion seeing what he was doing with his collar. Suddenly the speech of his induction ceremony take an outspokenly distorted meaning. A Dolan is meant to serve him for that he’ll put his whole being to his services and… needs…  
In any other mouth than a priest one, those words have a certain flavor that put him back some really long times ago, before his daughter, even before his wife. The time he was still this young warrior, son of the town’s chief.  
The alabaster beauty walk to his bedroom, he turns an unreadable gaze to him before pushing the large door of his sanctuary. No one is allowed in his bedroom, except the girls he brings back for a night or two. Is 37th wanting this? Kaulder cannot assert it, but any other Dolan would have rectified the limits of his duty, save this one who’s doing all the contrary. Maybe he had only embrace his fate by a sense of gratitude, as the kid owed him life…

Kaulder loves to play and he wants to know if the priest will go till the end. He gulps the rest of his alcohol in a happy smile. Then he follows the priest inside his room, before closing the door, he take a look to the clock on the wall. Given what she had experienced, it would not surprise Kaulder if Chloe is still unconscious for an hour or two. It gives them plenty of time to have a little fun…


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure of this? "

The young man doesn’t listen to him, he unbuttons his grey shirt disclosing his scars. The hunter had often see witches and warlocks using nefarious spells on childs, but this one was only a baby when they tried to kill him. Why would they have needed the sacrifice of a young infant, moreover in such conditions… unless…

"I have learnt a lot of things in the Order, but I’m afraid I do not know anything about... warming a bed."  
"Really?"

He can’t stop himself to purr the question in an all but innocent tone. Being the first one suites him well, it would be a privilege to rid this cold and serious young man and warm him in a way even the man doesn’t suspect…  
Kaulder loves women, he loves their bodies, their charm and softness, he won’t be able to love a man in the same way, but nothing equals the pleasure of submitting another man, it’s completely different. It had been a very long time since the desire had not manifested itself… Apart from his hunting skills and the will of capturing and overpowering his opponents.

"Yes. But you’ll know that I learn quickly. I always wanted to be the best student. "

Kaulder refrains himself from laughing to the boy’s words, he rubs the palm of his hands against each other while progressing toward the pale and silky skin. If it doesn’t hide a male frame, he might well believe that he has to deal with a woman. He feels good, in a perfect osmosis with himself. He is a hunter and his prey, for once, is quiet willing to hold his role.  
First making sure that the prey will not try to flee at the first movement he would make, Kaulder tried an approach, but the alabaster beauty doesn't look at him, worse, he turns his back to the hunter, making his excitement grows up to the point he's almost afraid of himself. When he finally touches the priest's flesh all he feels is a particularly warm satin veil. He still doesn't read anything on that hard face, but he likes to believe that it will soon change. So since the man is shirtless he enjoys the silky skin as much as he could. If no one else had touched his body, what Dolan had done in the darkness of his room? Had he already thought of his savior? Hmmm, he likes the idea so much that a hoarse growl vibrates in his vocal cords.  
When his arm closes over half of the man he is, he pulls the priest into his bed with disconcerting ease and the man does not even flinch.

"First it happens there..."

There is a semblance of astonishment in the blue of the priest's eyes, but no fear nor desire. It's as if Dolan is used to hide who he is and what he thinks or that he had a hell of a broom up the ass! But against this problem, he has a remedy and it would soon be something else that he will have up there.

"Then he let himself go... a good submissive is always better on all fours in the sheets."

He has the impression that it's a match and suddenly Kaulder is no longer sure he'll win it, especially when he sees the priest finishing undressing and taking the most obscene pose. At least Kaulder is certain of one thing, if this man had never practiced, he at least knows the theory! It is enticing to see this body thus offered while knowing the man must be as pure as the sweetest of virgins!  
He cannot help drinking this image before his hand touches what will be his soon. What would it be like to have a presence like this for a while? A man able to help him in his duty but also there to fill his loneliness more than all the flight attendants who abandon him at daybreak? For the first time in his life, the future is not as cloudy as it seems... However, he has better things to do at that moment than imagining his future. Kaulder is not a soft and tender man, he was with his wife and daughter, but as a rule, this is not a part of him he shows to men, even those who had shared his bed. Since this kid is not from his generation and since he is inexperienced, the hunter will put tact in it. When his two knees meet the mattress, 37th instinctively arches his hips.  
A man who knowingly submits is more pleasurable than a slave who had been forcibly broken. The sound of blood flowing through his veins and the controlled breathing of the alabaster's beauty are the only sounds he hears when he finally opens his fly. Kaulder calmly inspires because he doesn't want it to happen in blood and cries therefore he must channel his lust before shaping it in a destructive weapon.

Sometimes he tells himself that he is only destruction because wherever he had passed, passes and will pass, he leaves only ashes and desolation. So he hesitates. Dolan 37th could become a companion for some time but precisely the time would not be eternal for the Dolan, as for every human. What scared him (and the word is right) is the possibility to endure again the fact that the life will forcefully snatch the only thing he could have... It was still too early to think about that, he's not even sure 37th will make it alive or if he'll be interested to pursue something like that with him. He opens a drawer from his bedside table and works for something as pleasurable for him as for his partner.  
37th is flexible, he keeps his head down while Kaulder's fingers relax the muscle that parts him from the feast awaiting for him. The man spreads his thighs, docile, but says nothing and does not even seek any contact. Kaulder wonders if he can get anything out of this imperturbable body. However, it doesn't differ from his objective, when Dolan is finally opened large enough for the erect member who smears precum on his T-shirt, Kaulder simply fills the kid.  
Dolan's fingers clench on the sheets, he flatters his sides pushing the young man to breathe and relax as he takes him slowly, because even when he was still a Middle-Aged's brute, he had never participated in a rape of any sort.  
Domination could be done in many ways, like there, while he's still dressed and his partner naked like a worm and offered to him. As the fact that his muscular body could maneuver Dolan's slender one without effort or that he could crush him just by his presence. No... Dominating this man is not difficult at all, but it's also because Dolan chooses to. Kaulder had learn the man was not just a puny little defenseless lamb.  
And when he hears him growl and shudder as he feels full for the first time in his short existence, Kaulder smiles. He doesn't move for a moment savoring the narrowness of the man who has just plunged his face into the pillow.

“And it's best when he's not ashamed to be what he is and to love what he feels. "

A first trust makes 37th sighs but he is still awfully tense. Does he think he will use him as an object? No. If the Hunter wants it to become regular he will make him love it, so the man would come back on his own! He rolls his hips again to make sure the man is ready and since he seems less tense, Kaulder slowly begins to move. He goes out and comes back several times before conquering the priest's body in a sudden movement which surprises his sidekick. 37th gives him an intrigued look which makes him laugh.

"Why do you think there are gays, Father?" "  
"This is not the concerns of the Order, Kaulder. "  
"Sure, it'll be yours very soon..."

And he starts again the movement preventing the mortal from saying something. Instead, his eyebrows make a soft wave when he recovers the breath he had lost when Kaulder's member struck his prostate. Kaulder doesn't know anything about it personally, but he had seen men became real addicts when they had discovered their prostate's real potential. He wouldn't be against having his own bitch, just for himself!  
He licks his lips when after a few seconds of stillness, the priest moves his hips by himself in order to feel again the sensation that had thrilled him. He seems so uncertain, so lost... Like a child who had just discovered something forbidden but terribly addictive. It’s almost touching.

To prevent his new Dolan to think about it twice, the hunter grabs his hips with both hands and wears away the body that is now his. It's been a long time since he hasn't let this animal part express itself outside of a combat, he likes to feel embittered in power while he sinks into the warm alcove. All the women of the Earth could not give him this feeling both exciting and exhilarating.  
Somewhere a truth comes to his mind, anal is more pleasing and it is not something he can mingles with girls, even if nowadays women could appreciate this practice. It is mainly because he had no desire to possess a woman in this sort of way, not up to the point he wants to mark her skin with his warrior fingers, not to the point of sinking so quickly and so deeply with each movements, also not to the point where it is no longer enough and he pulls the brunette's neck towards him to sink a little more.  
37th lets himself go, Kaulder realizes by pulling the priest's face on his shoulder that the brunette gets lost in pleasure, as his pupils are blown up, but altogether in this reserve so specific to him. He grabs and spreads his thighs drawing him evermore against his torso until his whole member had disappeared between the buttocks of the alabaster's beauty cutting his breath for a few seconds.

This Dolan is his, he no longer belongs to the Order and certainly no longer to God because this life is his because one day he saved him because one day he made the decision to save a soul. Thinking of that, he sinks as much as possible in the boy and comes in a hoarse groan.  
37th is short of breath, the priest is not trying to get rid of his grip, but despite the drunkenness clouding his brain, Kaulder realizes that something is wrong! These shivers are no longer those of a person who has just reached an orgasm, they are those of a crying person and in the almost magical blue gaze he turns towards his face, he sees only an ocean of tears.

It’s now Kaulder who is struggling to breathe for a moment, to the point his vision becomes blurred.

He was not brutal enough to hurt him, he was not focused enough on his own pleasure to have physically or mentally abused the priest, so what? He questions him with his gaze and finds himself stroking his face. Did he make an error in his judgment?  
Before thinking twice, Kaulder enraptures these beautiful rosy lips claims his mouth, like a conqueror without ever coming out of the narrowness that is his.  
The stupor nails the man on the spot, nobody should have ever kissed him because he does not know what to do for a few long and precious seconds, but suddenly 37th frantically shakes his hips and the kiss becomes more and more sulfurous. It's better, much better, Kaulder prefers his lovers thus passionate and consenting! He slides his fingers over the priest's chest and draws arabesques there before grabbing his cock. Dolan's cry dies in his throat when he comes over the white sheets, after a few wrist movements.

"Now it knows he's mine. And everything that belongs to me, I prize it, because better than anyone I know time destroys everything. So if he wants to speak, if he wants to say something, he must know that I will always take special care for him."

It's electrifying because while he whispers his words against the young man's neck, the Hunter feels Dolan shudders and closes against his member so much, Kaulder strongly thinks that he could go for a second round if the other wanted it too...

"Speak. Do you regret?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why? God?"  
"No..."  
"Why?"  
"What would my parents say seeing me there? Being the whore of the one who killed them."

So, therefore, he was not mistaken... A baby is not useful even in the most obscure magic. Few spells feed on a child so young, however, it is very common to see a couple of wizards killing their child if he does not develop magical skills...  
Kaulder caresses the marks left there by his Dolan's parents and sighs.

"They would say the mistake that came out of your mother's womb is only deserving that... being the whore of an inferior race like ours. Do not think your parents could have seen anything in you other than a sub-race just good enough to die. You were born human, nothing can change that."  
"You became immortal."  
"Yes, but I have no power even after all these years. Even for them, I'm just a soulless piece of meat!"

Kaulder feels turmoil invading Dolan who swallowing a wave of anger nourished by years of resentment. But towards whom? Himself? Kaulder or his own parents? The Hunter does not know, but he is very satisfied that this anger is quickly quenched.

"I hated you for so many years for killing my parents, but in the end, it's me I hated the most for not deserving their love."  
"It's not your fault. And know that, if you were born a wizard, I would have hunted you down like every one of them and then killed you or send you in jail. Don't you think it's better this way?"

To punctuate his question he rolls his hips and feels the man closing himself wonderfully against him.

"I wouldn't try to kill you. You will never be, not good enough, not competent enough in my eyes, nor even a dead weight or an inferior race…”  
"That's for sure... I'll be your whore."

The way he says that is almost revulsive, yet the Hunter had not imagined the moans of the man nor his pleasure... Kaulder smiles.

"Just if YOU want it. I don't take, I offer. You have every right to refuse me after that."

And this body, yes this body, good God he wants it! Seeing how he spread his thighs on his own or how he dug his back to accentuate their pleasures... Dolan could not deny it. Perhaps the young man was looking for someone who would finally love him, someone who would not remind him of the disappointment he was for his own parents.  
If it was not soon the end of the world Kaulder would take the opportunity to give him an advanced lesson of the Khama Sutra, but they do not have this leisure… However, they have some minutes for a second round so Kaulder bites the priest's shoulder who reacts quickly by searching for the Hunter's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

When they return to the suite, Chloe is sitting in an armchair and stares at them with big wide eyes. To tell the truth, he went a little too hard in the last minutes and his Dolan was no longer of the silent type when his prostate was hammered so valiantly. The young man clears his throat while lowering his eyes, he then puts on his white collar and returns to the computer without ever meeting the witch's gaze.

"No way! That was not in the forums! I do not believe it! But... wait, can he still wear that after... you know?"  
"It is between him and his faith. Against witches, having a father is not so important. On the other hand, against demons nothing like a few prayers to simplify life, but the strong way works just as well!"

To end the discussion Dolan sighs loudly, he then points to his screen while coughing and Kaulder gets all his attention because the man in the photo is indeed Belial.

Kaulder does not know what would have happened if 37th had not emptied his bag, would he have tried to get into the queen's favors? If that had been the case, he would have paid it with his life. But he had not left Kaulder and had fought alongside him, against those who had hated him since his birth. He preferred the man who had killed his parents to his distant family for whom he did not exist.  
Chloe had stopped him before he destroyed the heart, but he had not given up on his gesture because of his words, rather because of the terror in the priest's eyes (even if technically this word is no longer relevant, knowing that the man had sinned). However, if he wanted to keep this Dolan with him, it would be their secret!

He decided to keep the heart, in a place unknown to everyone, even 36th, and 37th!

"So, you're calling me back."  
"Only in you, I can trust my old friend."  
"What about Chloe?"  
"What?"  
“She is beautiful, charming and very helpful. She's a good witch."  
"Possibly, but it's not his fight, plus..."

Kaulder says no more, he watches with appreciative eyes Dolan 37th as he approached them, holding firmly a book of witchcraft against his chest. The alabaster's beauty has a nervous smile before sitting on the bench on the other side of the Hunter.  
Kaulder doesn't know if the man realizes how desirable he is behind this thick and dusty book! What a pity that habits and customs have changed, he wishes he could take him right in the middle of the street, unfortunately, he cannot and 36th would risk interrupting them!

"I found better."  
"Oh? Oh! I see... So my services are really required if I understand correctly?"  
"Indeed. But I would appreciate if..."  
“No one has to know. If it gets to the ears of the Order... "  
"I imagine their head!"

37th is uncomfortable, it emanates from him a musky and tantalizing scent. When the Hunter turns his consideration towards the man, his white skin is a striking spectacle, it's glowing with discomfort. Then in a biased smile, he slides his hand against the nearest thigh, caressing through the pants a muscle stiffened by discomfort.  
It only took three movements before the man bends his back and moans almost silently.

"After all, wasn't it you who asked me to live a little?"  
"Yes, but I was talking about a woman not about defrocking my successor."  
"You shouldn't have given me one so... delicious."

37th comes in a strangled cry when his finger grazes his glans through the fabric of his pants. Still hidden behind his book, the young man stands up violently as if he had just hit him while Kaulder smiled angelically because this was not his fault if his hand had lost itself between the legs of the young man, they are so short these pretty diaphanous thighs!

"I... we... should go!" The Order sends us to Arizona. "  
"Aye, aye... such a hurry."

Kaulder laughs heartedly, he nods to 36th who seems slightly shocked but amused by their little game. Kaulder doesn't care, because he grabs 37th's buttocks while pulling him toward his car.

"Why didn't you denounce me? I almost betrayed humankind."  
"But you didn't do it. If I were to punish each person for their desires and not for their actions, I would be far from idle."  
"I could have. I wanted to."  
"Yes, but you are there, right? In the end, you chose me."

He likes having stained glass windows, otherwise, the brunette would not have straddled his lap that way, not knowing that they could be seen.

"The truth is... I owe you my life, twice. I now realize the stupidity that was mine, believing the Queen could give me powers and love me despite my humanity."  
"And this life is now mine. So why not put this pretty mouth to better use... The road is long, a little distraction would be welcome..."  
"Thank you, but I care about my life. I am not immortal as a certain someone. Obey the rules of the road and maybe I'll reward you properly when we get there."  
"You want my death…"  
“In my meager skills, that goes without saying."  
"But the skills of a student who learns quickly!"

He cannot help but take those lips as if to score a point because the man adapts, begins to take his marks and find confidence in this simple exchange.

"A little treat before leaving? To let me drive in this state would be a torture."  
"Kaulder, you have known worse!"

The Hunter laughs, he does not want to let go of this beautiful buttock sitting on his thighs, because it's at this precise place Dolan should always be…  
He cannot manage to escape the blue gaze that probes him. The man keeps his unreadable mask almost intact. He has never seen Dolan smiles, or even laughs, he has never seen him other than with this seriousness, but he likes this side of his Dolan.

"Are there any manuals for that?"  
"Ha! Nothing beats practical works 37th... Besides, do you have another name?"  
“I do not remember it and thanks to the Order, I carry the name of a saint I certainly do not deserve anymore."  
"Leannáin..."  
"Sorry?"  
“Leannáin."  
"Which means?"  
"Lover. It's an Irish name."  
"Leannáin? "  
"Hmm..."  
"It sounds good."

That's it, it's finally a smile! Kaulder can't take it anymore, he pushes the lever of his seat to put it in a horizontal position, the priest laughs in front of the unexpected movement of Kaulder who is already sliding his pants.

"You sure no one will see anything."  
"More than sure, now show me who you belong to..."

Kaulder's hand is lost in the sea of brown curls. Indeed, Leannáin knows nothing about it but the young man is attentive and Kaulder can only shudder in anticipation when his Dolan will be ready to be used by his warm and vigorous dick and he imagines his throat even narrower than the other end of his anatomy...  
He would never exchange what he has now, for nothing in the world and certainly not for Chloe! Now, all he has to do is to find a way for what he has, to be still present in his life in a hundred years, even… forever. And he has a little idea who to turn to. Ho… what a wonderful student Leannáin would become in one or two hundred years…

"For God's sake."  
"I may not be worthy of being a priest anymore, but don't blaspheme Kaulder!"  
"I'll stop when that wonderful mouth will no longer be able to make me come."  
"Me who was afraid of being disappointing..."  
"Never. In the name of God... Never."

Kaulder really thinks so, he kisses the young man's neck before finally letting him go the passenger seat. It takes him a while before making himself presentable then he puts his seat back properly.

"I think I'm going to start hating this job."  
"Why?"

The ingenuity of his Dolan surprises him, he is forced to laugh when he puts the ignition on.

"Don't I even deserve some holidays for saving the world? Seriously, I now have a good reason for wanting holidays!"

He starts to drive but his right hand gently grips Leannáin's thigh, that's how it is perfect, his Dolan should always be at his fingertips.

"You will get some after this mission, it's a promise. I need advanced lessons in several subjects anyway, nobody will see anything to say if I want to improve the services I can offer you!”  
"Amen... when you speak like that, I tell myself that these years of servitude and suffering will finally pay off."  
"After all my life is to serve you..."

Who's is the toy of whose? Kaulder has a hard time breathing and his pants are definitely too tight! He doesn't care when they get a fine, once out of town, he'll go as fast as possible to the first motel because at this rate he will die of frustration before Arizona! He rubs his neck where Leannáin whispered the words that shocked him.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'll make you swallow that self-sufficient smile."  
"Okay, on one condition."  
"Which one?"  
"You belong to me Kaulder, as much as I belong to you, I want to hear you say so."

Oh yes! This Dolan turns out to be a real treasure. He loves submissive who enjoy themselves, but he had never met this because in his almost dark blue eyes his Dolan looked like everything except the nice submissive who cavort in his sheets. That particularly interests his member who was far too squeezed in his pants and starts to bother him.

"I am all yours, Leannáin."  
"Well, I forgot something important, we will postpone our departure tomorrow."

What? Kaulder's gaze watches the young man strumming on his cell phone, without letting anything appear.

"Take to the right, there is a hotel nearby..."  
"At your service."  
"I can't let our hero suffer like this in these jeans that are too… fitted. It is my Dolan's duty. "

They are going to make a terrific duo. He doesn't care what the owner thinks when Kaulder and a priest take a single room or when he sees them start hostilities in the elevator. It doesn't matter, all he wants is to touch, feel, own this body and his urge has a fucking resounding echo. And if they shocked their next-door neighbor when he unbuttoned the priest's gray pants to sink a hand between his legs, it is the least of his concerns. And if no one will find sleep because of the carrying voice of his lover and they have problems with it… let them go get fucked! They deserved that, they finally deserved a little fun!


End file.
